


It Won’t Be Long Now

by belivaird_st



Category: Annabelle (2014), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dolls, Evil, F/M, Fear, Haunting, Horror, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Annabelle will be out of her glass case real soon.





	It Won’t Be Long Now

“Ed?” Lorraine Warren placed one hand on his shoulder and started shaking it. “Ed—I heard something...” her voice grew sharp. She leaned downwards near his deep slumber.

“Heard what?” he rolled himself over, squinting up at his frightened wife.

“A thud. I’m going to check on Judy and make sure everything’s okay,” Lorraine whispered. She sat up and swung her bare legs off the mattress. Clutching the lapels tighter of her terrycloth robe, she slid both feet into a pair of slippers and shuffled out of the bedroom. Pale beams of moonlight spilled below her on the hallway floor. Lorraine should have been used to the darkness, but she was not. She would always be afraid when it came down to anything evil.

Her daughter’s bedroom door was left wide open with Judy laying on her back with her hands folded on top of a thick layer of blanket. Lorraine moved quietly towards the twin size bed where Judy slept soundlessly. She caressed the side of her face with the tips of her fingers before bending over to give the girl a small kiss on the forehead. Judy shifted slightly but remained asleep. Her mother then began to turn away to leave.

Walking back into the bedroom she shared with Ed, she noticed that her husband was gone from his side of the mattress. Panic and fear had risen from the back of her throat. She quickly left the room to go look for _him_ now.

Ed had been downstairs inside their wide variety collection of demonic goods—standing in front of the glass case where it kept the porcelain doll Annabelle.

“What are you doing down here?” Lorraine asked, relieved to find Ed wide awake.

“I heard something, too, when you went to check on Judy,” Ed spoke, turning around. “It was coming down here.”

“I’ll phone that priest tomorrow for another cleansing,” Lorraine sighed, hugging her arms together. “Let’s go back to bed.”

“Good idea,” Ed murmured. He glanced back towards Annabelle, who glared on with those glassy, sinister eyes. _I’ll get you,_ they appeared to be saying. _I’ll get you very soon._

A shiver ran down Ed’s spine as he moved his feet to follow his wife back upstairs, switching off the light during the process.


End file.
